


Green is the Colour

by SeaxWitch



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Idiots in Love, Jealous Brett, M/M, Slightly Oblivious Nolan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-06 20:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13419360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaxWitch/pseuds/SeaxWitch
Summary: Brett likes Nolan & Nolan likes Brett... It should be simple but somehow they've gotten their wires crossed and Brett thinks Nolan has a boyfriend. It doesn't stop him from flirting with the boy though.





	1. Chapter One

Brett’s incredible at Lacrosse, he doesn’t think it makes him arrogant to acknowledge the fact he’s talented. And so what if he’s showboating a little? There’s a cute guy dressed in a Beacon Hills t-shirt and gym shorts, who has been watching them practice for a while now with a curious look on his face.

 

He breezes past Liam once more, throwing the ball into the back of the net. Looking back out at the small group of people on the sidelines, made up mostly of lacrosse players, he smiles at the boy. The boy who is now biting at the skin of his lips, making them look all puckered and red and so completely appealing to Brett.

 

“Are you seriously trying to use helping me with Lacrosse as a way to flirt with someone?” Liam asks in disbelief, glancing between Brett’s face and the sidelines. 

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” he says feigning ignorance. He wasn’t going to let Liam know he was hot for one of his lacrosse buddies.

 

“Yeah.. I’m sure you don’t” the boy says looking over at the sidelines again. “Wait. It’s not Theo is it?”

 

Brett looks out at Theo. He’s sitting away from everyone else with his back against the railing and his head phones in, only occasionally opening his eyes to look at Liam.

 

“Oh yeah Liam, that’s it. You caught me” he says bitingly. “I’m totally into your unhinged boyfriend and don’t mind taking on all of  _your_ certifiable little rage issues, just to get some.”

 

Liam frowns, his hands tightening slightly on his lacrosse stick. “Oh my god. _No_ Liam, it’s not Theo!” Brett proclaims. Just when he thought the boy was becoming less of an idiot.

 

“So you admit there _is_ someone though?” Liam asks, looking pleased with himself.

 

“There’s someone” he replies cooly. “And you’ll find out who, if and when I decide to make a move.”

 

A boy with dark hair approaches the one who's been taking all of Brett’s attention. The boy stands up, a wide smile on his face as they wrap their arms around each other. Their hug quickly turns into play fighting.

 

_“Can you two keep the gay porn to a minimum? I’m trying to study”_ Brett hears someone call out to them. 

 

He’s so busy staring at the two boys trying to figure out why he has an uneasy feeling in his stomach, that he doesn’t notice Liam run past him, scoring a goal. He sighs because he just knows he’s never going to hear the end of this.

 

Liam is on his third victory lap around Brett when the boy he’s been watching begins making his way over to them. 

 

“Hi Liam!” He says cheerily. Brett can see the small spattering of freckles over his nose now. _Fuck_.He doesn’t know if he’s ever wanted anything more than he wants to wreck this boy.

 

Brett coughs next to him, hinting at Liam to introduce the two. “Nolan, this is Brett. Brett, Nolan.”

 

“Nice to meet you” Nolan says brightly, holding out his hand for Brett to shake. _A handshake?_ This boy is the cutest fucking thing he’s ever seen. He laughs taking the boys hand in his own. Giving it a quick but firm shake, making sure to lightly brush his thumb over one of Nolan’s knuckles before pulling back.

 

“I already know what you’re going to say” Liam interrupts the pair “Yes. You can bring your little _boyfriend_ to the party.” Brett’s confused for a second before he realises Liam's talking to Nolan.

 

So he _does_ have a boyfriend then. Damn. Why are the best ones always taken?

 

Liam packs up his things before slipping his bag onto one shoulder. “You coming?” he asks Brett.

 

“Uh I think I’m going to stay here a while longer” 

 

“W-would you mind if I practice with you for a bit? You’re like, really impressive” Nolan asks him.

 

“Not at all sweetheart” he winks at him “Do you need help with _scoring_ or?” he asks, only slightly suggestively. Enjoying the flush that creeps its way onto Nolan's face.

 

Nolan’s eyebrows raise, opening and closing his mouth a few times before he nods. “Yeah just help with everything really”

 

They practice for a while, Brett taking too much satisfaction from watching the way Nolan’s body moves. The boy’s missed his last couple shots but he keeps trying. Brett has to admire his stamina.

 

Anger prickles inside of him when he hears someone guffaw next to them. He hadn’t even noticed anyone approach them, this boy was really messing with his head. Looking up he sees Nolan’s boyfriend.

 

“Nolan, you couldn’t even score in a brothel man” he says flinging an arm around Nolan’s shoulder

 

“Shut up, Gabe” the boy says with a small smile, nudging Gabe’s arm from of his shoulder.

 

_What a dick,_ Brett thinks.

 

“You ready to go? I’m going out with Josh and the guys tonight so I need to get your ass home” the boy says.

 

“Are you not going with them?” Brett asks Nolan, frowning. 

 

“Ha no! Nolan’s baby face doesn’t get into clubs. He’d just get us all turned away” Gabe answers for him. 

 

Brett can feel himself getting annoyed, how is the beautiful boy standing in front of him with _this_ guy?

 

“I was asking Nolan” he says gritting his teeth. “Look if you’re in such a hurry, I can take him home” Brett offers. He wouldn’t mind spending some more time with this kid.

 

“Works for me” Gabe says, pulling Nolan into a one armed hug before jogging off the field, throwing a peace sign up over his back as a farewell to them both.

 

“Uh yeah..what he said. I look too young” Nolan shrugs seemingly unbothered by not being invited along but Brett notices his smile no longer reaches his eyes.

 

“I could get you in..y’know if you wanted to experience something new” Brett says smirking. He finds himself wanting to put a real smile back onto his face. Nolan should always be smiling.

 

“Yeah? That’d be awesome. I’ve never actually been to a club before” he says sounding embarrassed.

 

“I’ll pick you up at 8 then?” he asks, handing his phone over so Nolan can enter his details.

 

“It’s a date” the boy giggles. His wolf is practically keening at the words.


	2. Chapter Two

Brett’s been home for all of 5 minutes when he receives a video message from Nolan captioned ‘trying to get ready but he’s having none of it.’ He hesitates for a moment before pressing play, a smile taking over his entire face when he sees a puppy pawing at Nolan's head.

 

‘ _Cute’_ he responds before putting down his phone only for it to vibrate again a second later.

 

' _Me or Champ???’_ reads the reply. What is he trying to do here? _Tell him. Lay claim to him. Fight for him._ His wolf tries to tell him. He takes a deep breath, ignoring his impulses.

 

‘ _I’ll let you figure that out yourself’_ he types out quickly, pressing send before he changes his mind.

 

He looks up to see Lori eyeing him suspiciously. “What’s with you?” she asks. Brett just raises his eyebrows at her in response. “You smell weird. Like…really happy or something?” 

 

“Are you trying to say I’m usually always miserable?” he says concentrating on keeping his heartbeat steady.

 

“Stop deflecting…oh my god” she says clapping her hands together, a grin on her face. “You’ve met someone. Like, not a one night stand kind of someone but an _actual_ someone. Who is it? Tell me.”

 

“Why would you even think that?” he asks, trying not to look as gobsmacked as he feels. He should’ve known he couldn’t keep anything from his sister.

 

“Well..you keep checking your phone every 5 seconds, you’ve been smiling like a loon since you walked through the door and you smell like someone new” she says nonchalantly. “I could go on."

 

“Alright Sherlock Holmes, that’s enough. There might've been a guy who I was hanging out with today, and we’re going to a club tonight but it’s not like _that._ We’re just friends _”_

 

“Well if it’s not like _that_ then you won’t mind if I come along too? Since you’re just friends and all…maybe I’ll think he’s cute” she says raising an eyebrow at him. 

 

Brett feels his lip start to curve upward into a snarl, immediately stopping when she bursts out laughing. “You’re so full of shit Brett.”

 

* * *

 

He turns onto Nolan’s street at exactly 8pm. Refusing to be that guy, he drives around the block once or twice before eventually parking outside his house at 8:10pm. He sends Nolan a text letting him know he's there. Not even a minute later, Nolan rushes out the door still trying to put his arms into his jacket sleeves. It settles Brett’s nerves a little to know he’s not the only eager one.

 

Conversation flows easily between the two on the drive. Brett finds himself captivated by the way Nolan talks, he’s so animated. He begins to wonder what else Nolan can do with his hands, shifting slightly in his seat, he makes himself focus once more on what the boy's saying.

 

Brett parks across the street from the club and they walk over side by side, their shoulders brushing now and again. Brett’s skin feels embarrassingly warm from the small contact.

 

“Brett!” the bouncer greets him “I wasn’t expecting to see you here tonight man. Who’s your friend? And more importantly, does he have ID?” 

 

“Do any of us?” he asks with a smirk. “We both know all the young attractive guys is what keeps this place so busy. Are you really gonna turn _him_ away?”

 

“He doesn’t drink” is all the bouncer says in response before stepping out of the doorway, letting them pass by.

 

As they walk into the main area, he sees Nolan’s eyes widen. “Is this a gay club then? _Gabe_ comes to a gay club?” he hears Nolan ask. Brett’s not sure if he’s actually asking him whether his boyfriend comes here without him or if it’s meant to be rhetorical, so he says nothing.

 

They walk to the bar and Brett gets them both a drink. “I thought the guy said I wasn’t supposed to..” Nolan says, an adorable confused smile on his face.

 

“One won’t hurt” he says handing him the glass then taking his free hand, leading him over to the seated area, grabbing the last free table.

 

Nolan shuffles his chair closer to Brett’s in an attempt to make conversation easier over the loud music. Their knees are touching now and it’s making Brett’s head feel a little foggy. Nolan’s just staring at him a content smile on his lips which makes his eyes crease a little. Brett stares back, his mouth going dry, he’s unable to stop himself from licking his lips slightly. Nolan’s gaze drops down to his mouth. Their faces are so close together, it wouldn’t even take much for Brett to lean over and kiss that smile clean off his mouth.

 

“So what is it you like about Gabe?” Brett asks instead, because apparently he’s a masochist.

 

Nolan frowns, looking puzzled. “We like all of the same things. Believe it or not, he actually appreciates how much of a dork I am. He always has my back and he helps me with..everything, I guess.” 

 

Brett just nods not wanting to torture himself further by asking anything more. “Want to dance?”

 

“Yeah” Nolan nods frantically. “I’m not entirely sure how to dance like this though” he says pointing to all of the couples around them.

 

“It’s easy, I’ll show you” he says taking a hold of Nolan’s hips. “Just move like your hula-hooping” he says before laughing as Nolan rotates his hips in a wide circle. “No, smaller and slower” he says his hands tightening on the boys hips, guiding his movements. “Yeah that’s it, you’re getting it now”

 

Nolan locks eyes with him, shifting himself even closer to Brett. He can feel the boy’s gentle gyrations against his leg and groin now. It’s stirring something deep within him, something that he has to put a stop to. His hands fly out, grabbing onto Nolan’s arms, turning him around, his front now pressing into the boy’s back. It’s not massively better but at least this way he has some more control about how close the boy can get. He runs his hands slowly up and down Nolan’s sides, his breath catching in his throat when the boy lets out a low moan.

 

His eyes scan over the room, above Nolan’s head, when something catches his eye. Gabe. He’s standing at the other side of the room, a pretty blonde girl in his arms, grinding against him. His hands on her hips and his face too close to hers for it to be anything innocent. He watches as the boy presses a quick kiss into the girls neck and then onto her lips before letting go of her and moving in the direction of the bathroom. 

 

Brett sees red. He pushes himself away from Nolan, telling him he’ll be right back and that he’ll meet him back at their table, before walking off in the same direction Gabe had just moments ago. 

 

He pushes open the bathroom door with such ferocity that the hinges shake. He sees Gabe by the sinks washing his hands, the boy glances over his shoulder at the sudden noisy intrusion, smiling when he sees it’s Brett. 

 

Before Brett has a second to think about what he’s doing, he’s over by the sinks, pinning Gabe roughly against the wall, his feet lifting ever so slightly off the ground. His forearm is pressing across the boy’s throat, the other hand fisting his shirt tightly.

 

“You’re supposed to be with Nolan” he snarls, his voice sounding dangerously low.

 

“What?” he asks breathlessly “No..you..came with him. If he’s wasted..that’s your problem tonight.”

 

His wolf is furious, clawing at his insides. Brett struggles to maintain control. He feels himself forming a fist, claws digging into his hand before he raises it up and punches the wall next to Gabe’s head, the tiles splintering and cracking from the force. The boy’s eyes close, his face screwing up.

 

“ _Don’t_ hurt him” he growls “Or next time it _will_ be your face” he stalks off leaving Gabe to slump down onto the bathroom floor, trying to catch his breath.

 

Making his way back over to Nolan, he sees a boy he doesn’t recognise taking up residence in his seat. He growls, he seriously can’t catch a break.

 

“That..that’s who I’m here with” he hears Nolan babbling. “He’s back now so…” the boy takes one look at Brett’s face and makes a hasty retreat. _Wise choice_ he thinks.

 

“Everything okay?” Nolan asks reaching out and placing his hand gently on Brett’s wrist.

 

“Yeah, why wouldn’t it be?” Brett says sharply, moving the boy’s hand off his arm. He flinches at the hurt look that passes over Nolan’s face but then it’s gone.

 

“I’ll go get us another drink” he says his voice softer this time, sending a small smile at Nolan before darting off to the bar.

 

As he turns around, two drinks in hand, he sees Gabe standing next to Nolan, bent down close to his ear. He’s probably telling Nolan all about how Brett had lost it on him. The boy was never going to want to speak to him again. Nolan’s eyes land on Brett, a bemused look taking over his features. _Fuck._

 

Gabe scarpers as soon as Brett arrives back at the table. He and Nolan drink their drinks in relative silence. Only making small talk now and again.

 

“I think I’m ready to head home” Nolan declares. “I-if you don’t mind”

 

“Yeah sure thing” he says, a sinking feeling in his gut.

 

* * *

 

An awkward tension lingers between them on the drive back to Nolan’s. Brett tries to think of something to say to break it but ‘I’m sorry for scaring your boyfriend’ seems too pathetic.

 

“If you were going on holiday who would you take with you:a sibling, a pet or your bestie?” Nolan suddenly asks.

 

“What?”

 

“If you were going on holiday-” the boy starts to repeat.

 

“No I heard you, I just don’t understand what the fuck you’re on about?” he asks amused.

 

“It’s a quiz, to find out the first letter of the name of your soulmate” Nolan says smiling over at him.

 

Brett looks away from the road for just a second to glance at the boy next to him. He can’t be real. He just can’t be. “My sibling, I guess” he says, trying not to smile at the way Nolan’s face lights up, happy that Brett’s humouring him.

 

After a few more ridiculous questions - I mean _‘which water pattern do you like best?’ c_ ome on, they can’t be serious with this shit -the quiz is over and his results are in. He sees Nolan pouting at the screen.

 

“Well don’t keep me in suspense, who’s my soulmate? Or do I not have one? Is that why you aren’t saying anything” he says laughing.

 

“No..it says your soulmate’s name begins with a B, P, Q or Y” the boy shrugs pocketing his phone. Brett’s not sure why he sounds so somber all of a sudden.

 

“Did _your_ results not give you a ‘G’ or something? It’s just a stupid quiz y’know..no big deal” Brett says evenly.

 

“Ugh! Not you too” he grunts out. “I thought-” he says, cutting himself off as they pull up to the curb outside Nolan’s. “-never mind. I gotta go” and with that he jumps out of the car and jogs up to his front door, not once looking back at Brett.

 

_What just happened?_


	3. Chapter Three

Nolan texts him multiple times a day after that - just letting him know what he’s up to, asking him to meet up, sending pictures of his dog or what he’s eating. It all feels very domesticated. The more he gets to know Nolan, the more Brett finds himself thinking about him. The boy is always on his mind. It’s affecting him sleep, his school work, his lacrosse, everything. His wolf has never felt more restless and his control keeps slipping.

 

Nolan had text him first thing in the morning asking for help working out and since it appears Brett can’t say no to him, he finds himself waiting outside of the gym, an hour later.Nolan arrives, bouncing excitedly over to Brett, chattering away about the kind of stuff he wants Brett to help him with. All Brett can do is nod.

 

After setting up a work-out plan for the boy, they each move to their own areas, Nolan stripping off his vest leaving him only in shorts. If Brett keeps sneaking glances Nolan’s way, who can really blame him? 

 

He looks over at Nolan again, seeing him sitting upright on the weight bench now, his phone in his hand. _Slacker_. He shakes his head affectionately.

 

He carries on throwing hits at the punch bag until he notices that Nolan’s phone is now pointed directly at him. _Is he…_

 

Brett tries to keep working out, he really does but his wolf will only allow him to show so much restraint. He knows he’s probably playing with fire here but the excitement currently coursing through his body, moves him forward towards the other boy, a predatory grin on his face. 

 

“Are you videoing me working out, Noley?” Brett says looking the boy up and down.

 

“Huh? N-no I promise” he squeaks out.

 

Brett’s standing directly in front of him now, Nolan’s sweet natural scent mixing with sweat is enough to make his wolf feel positively primal. He has to force down the guttural sound that’s trying to escape his throat. _He will not lose control._

 

“Pokémon!” The boy says suddenly waving his phone in Brett’s face, startling him out of his thoughts. “You..you had a Pokémon on your shoulder”

 

_He’s playing Pokémon Go_. Well, if that doesn’t just make Brett want to curl up and die. The look on his face must give Nolan the impression he doesn’t believe him because the boy reaches out for his hand, clasping it in his own, slowing bringing it up to his naked chest. He flattens out Brett’s palm over his heart. 

 

“I’m not lying. See” he says giving him a half smile. “If you need more convincing-” he tilts his head to one side, exposing his neck. “-I’m sure you can probably smell it too right?”

 

Brett bends his head down, running his nose and parted lips along the length of Nolan’s neck. Inhaling the boy’s scent. “I don’t think this is a game you want to start playing” he growls, his fangs slipping out, replacing his human teeth. 

 

He can feel his wolf pushing at him, trying to take over. He runs his fingertips lightly along the waistband of the boy’s shorts, focusing on keeping his claws away.

 

Nolan’s phone rings all of a sudden. The chorus of ‘I Just Called to Say I love You’ blasting through the small speaker. Nolan huffs out a laugh making his pulse jump beneath Brett’s lips. He doesn’t even need to see the screen to know who’s calling him. _Gabe._

 

It’s enough to bring Brett back to the present. How could he be so stupid? Nolan isn’t his to act this way with, he practically leaps away from him. By the time he turns around again, his face is calm and composed once more. He ignores the way the other boy’s heart is still hammering in his chest.

 

Nolan answers the call, frowning over at Brett. He doesn’t know how to talk his way out of this one. He crossed a line, Nolan has a boyfriend, no matter how much Brett wishes he didn’t. 

 

Instead of staying to face the music he grabs his towel and gestures to the door, making his way back to the locker room to change.

 

He decides right there and then that he needs to put some space between them.

 

* * *

 

It’s been a week of trying to avoid Nolan. It’s not going very well. He stopped replying to the boys texts so Nolan started calling him. He stopped answering his calls so Nolan would call Liam asking him what was wrong with Brett, which meant a very pissed of Liam would show up at his door, telling him not to be a jerk. He stopped showing up at Beacon Hills high so eventually Nolan showed up on his doorstep.

 

He made Lori answer the door, she’d always tell Nolan that Brett was out somewhere. He could hear how upset and disheartened the boy sounded but until Brett was over his crush, it was for the best. He avoids the way Lori shakes her head at him in disappointment each time. 

 

* * *

 

It’s two days later, he hasn’t heard anything more from Nolan so he thinks the boy has finally given up on trying to be his friend, he ignores the aching in his chest because he’s brought this on himself.

 

He’s sitting watching Saturday morning cartoons when his phone vibrates, an Instagram notification. He opens the app, scrolling to read through them, his finger freezes when he sees a certain boy’s profile picture next to a comment left on one of his pictures.

 

‘ _hi help i think i’m in love with you?’_

 

Brett’s feet are moving before his brain can even process what’s just happened. He’s pulling on a sweatshirt and picking up his car keys then running out of the front door. He doesn’t even know if he shut it behind him.

 

He pulls up out outside Nolan’s house, praying to all the gods, any god, that Nolan is home. He rings the bell a couple of times before stepping back, bouncing one of his legs nervously as he waits.

 

Nolan opens the door, surprise etched onto his face. Brett steps forward crowding him in the doorway. “What was _this?_ Why would you send me this?” he says desperately, showing the boy his phone screen.

 

“Because..I-i meant it. I don’t have much experience in the matter but I think I do” he says shyly "I was going to send you a cute text for you to wake up to..I-I have all of them saved in my drafts still but..I just..I didn't want to wake you up, so I never sent them"

 

Brett can feel blood rushing in his ears, his heart is beating rapidly “what about Gabe?” 

 

“Huh? What does he have to do with anything?” the boy asks sounding baffled.

 

“He’s your boyfriend?” his voice sounds shaky and unsure now but he doesn’t even care enough to compose himself. He doesn’t care about being cool, not right now.

 

Nolan laughs hysterically, doubling over. “I’m sorry but no. Who told you that?”

 

“No..no-one but Liam called him your boyfriend and I heard other people saying it too” Brett says

 

“Oh my god. I _told_ people they needed to stop doing that. It’s been a running joke for ages now because we were always together but we’re not..he’s exclusively into girls..and i’m..i’m exclusively into you” the boy stammers. 

 

Brett doesn’t need to hear any more. All of his confidence comes flooding back as he leans down pressing his lips against Nolan’s. The kiss starts off gently but when Nolan presses into him, grinding his hips just like Brett had shown him that night in Sinema, everything becomes more heated. He pushes Nolan’s back against the door frame, the boys arms wrap around Brett’s waist lifting his sweatshirt slightly. 

 

Brett moves his hands under the boy’s t-shirt in retaliation, running his hands over his bare skin, eliciting a moan. He uses the opportunity to do something he’s wanted to do since that first day, he pulls at Nolan’s bottom lip with his teeth before sucking on it. He pulls back to look at him, his breathing is laboured, his cheeks are red and his very noticeable hard-on is pressing against Brett. He smiles.

 

“We should take this inside or something and enjoy it while we can because old Mrs. Parry from across the street has been staring at us for.. I don’t know how long and she is _definitely_ going to tell my parents” he says nervously “I’m _so_ getting grounded”

 

Brett turns to face Mrs Parry, giving her a smile and a wave before Nolan is pulling him through the front door, closing it behind them. The only thing she can hear now is the sound of their laughter.

 

Yeah, Brett could get used to this domesticated shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it...I hope you enjoyed it! Any comments, thoughts or criticism is always appreciated x

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally meant to be a one shot but it ended up way longer than I planned so i'm gonna split it into three parts instead.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it. Your thoughts and criticism are appreciated as always :)


End file.
